INNOCENCE (Subaru x Kuina)
by xXTheMatureAudienceXxTMA
Summary: A fanfic on the j-rock visual kei band Royz. Kuina X Subaru Subaru has always questioned why Kuina had always favored him and was especially nice to him. After a day of on-set recording Subaru finds that he missed the subway and Kuina offers for him to spend the night with him at his place. He discovers just how much Kuina truly cares for him and how much he cares for Kuina ...
1. Chapter 1: Heading out

" Hey Subaru, you look cute today." Said Kuina with a smile as i squeezed my way through the make-up artists and workers backstage of the set. I arched my head back and replied with a smile. "I know." I teased and then gave a nervous laugh while heading to the back of the room. It was the end of the day for us and everyone rushed in a big mob to reach the door. I pulled my pale blue sweat shirt over my head and grabbed my black backpack. I looked at my phone. " 9:30 already..." I moaned disappointed and shoved my phone in my bag. " The subway's already closed and oh... crap..." I muttered under my breath.

"What's wrong?" said Kuina with a concerned expression and stared into my eyes. I looked down trying to conceal my reddening face. "It's nothing really, i just missed the subway by thirty minutes, but it's fine... Really, i can just walk home." I said and began to walk towards the doorway to the large darkened corridor. " Wait, i can give you a lift. Dude, your house or apartment thingy is like two hours by subway." I heard Kuina say as he gripped my arm. " No, Kuina, it's really not a problem, i need the exercise anyways. I don't want to make you feel obligated to do this. Plus, your house is an hour the opposite way..." I stuttered and felt his embrace leave me. " Subaru..." i heard him say loudly behind me. I turned and faced him timidly and stared into his eyes, my face burning red. " Look, you just want to stay at my place. I never have any plans and we never hang out." Kuina paused. "Subaru...Are-are you blushing?" He said and i saw his feet in front of my mine as my eyes lowered to the ground.

"Um..." I said and turned myself to the door and i followed him to his car. The street lights were on in the deserted parking lot which gave the black pavement a dim but warm yellow glow. It was chilly out and the cold of the wind nipped at my cheeks and my nose. He opened the black hummer car door and i got inside and closed the door as i watched him get in on the other side. " I never thought you would drive a car like this." I said and gave a shy smile. " Only you, Subaru, would say that... Only you..." he said with a smile in his teasing voice. I put my bag at my feet and replied with," Is that a bad thing?" Kuina let out a laugh and said," No,no,not at all, it's just something cute that only you would say."

We drove in silence for a couple of minutes. "So what time did the subway close again..." Kuina stated. I turned my head from the passenger window to his figure in the driver seat and softly said," I'm sorry... what?" He smiled and said," Never mind, so what did you think of the video today? I think it went pretty good, how about you?" I looked down at my bag. " Good, it went good..." I replied quietly. Kuina's hair of purple, blue and a strand of red that was held up in a high straight ponytail with a few stray strands hanging shimmered in the occasionally flashing glares from the passing car lights. His straight purple bangs laid choppily over his forehead including part of his left eye and the multiple piercings on his lips and towards his eyebrow shinned in the darkened pale feverish light.

After riding on the highway and turning on several exits, we arrived at his house. It was a small cozy looking house that was combination a dull and murky blue with outlines of a darkened navy blue. Yet again, it was hard to make it out in the dark. " Welcome to my mansion." He teased and i gave a short laugh as the car came to a stop and the purr of the engine ceased. We got out and he locked the car with the click of a button as we headed to the door way. He unlocked the door and held it open as i nervously stepped inside. My heart began to race and i could feel my chest tighten. The air was filled the fragrance of vanilla and i respectively slipped off my shoes as he tossed his keys on a wooden counter while flicking on the lights. The atmosphere was different and i looked around, observing the scenery. " Make yourself at home, you can get whatever you need or want, i don't care." Kuina said, catching my attention and wandered off to another room and then quickly came back with his black sweat shirt off. " I'll take your coat, Subaru." He said and came closer. I moved back and quickly pulled off my sweatshirt, but i struggled in nervousness to release my arms. " Hey... Subaru." He said and with that i froze. I gave an uneasy pant and swallowed hard.

I felt his hand grip the bottom of my sleeve and the other slip under to take hold of my arm. His hands were warm and his touch so gentle but also firm. My heart felt as if it was going to burst and my face was a deep red...again. Soon, in a matter of minutes my arms were free. Our eyes we locked on each others and i felt as if i couldn't move. His eyes had become soft and i watched him lightly toss my sweatshirt onto a tall wooden bar chair that was placed near the counter. I breathed heavily and i looked away for a second only to feel hands on my waist. Kuina was taller and stronger, but i knew he wasn't the ill-tempered type, he was nice and he wouldn't do anything to me that would put me at risk. So then why are my hands shaking, my legs buckling, and my head spinning? I could slowly feel his hands force my body against the wall and i felt my back touch the cold blockade.

" Subaru, i think like you..." He whispered into my ear. My eyes widened and i stuttered," Is that why you've been so nice to me, because you..." I was at a loss for words and being flooded by sheer fear and embarrassment didn't help the situation, at all. His hands glided to my hands and he linked his fingers with mine. " Subaru, i don't like you... I love you..." He said into my ear sweetly and my heart pounded inside my radiating chest,as my lungs became overwhelmed a loss for air. I couldn't speak. "I-I-I ... W-Wha..." I stammered as my voice slowly faded. Where was my trust, my self-respect, my boundaries? My mind conjured thoughts of panic and Kuina moved so that there was no space between us and gently nipped my ear. My face burned a feverishly bright red and i stuttered," K-K-Kuina, I-I-I don't know about this... I'm..." I whimpered and nervously met his gaze. " I don't bite." He said teasingly. His expression became serious and he murmured," I promise i won't hurt you, Subaru..." I stared deep into his eyes and finally made my mind surrender. "Kuina..." I whispered as i felt his lips press against my neck. My skin crawled and goosebumps infected my skin. He moved away from my skin and lowered himself so his lips were at my chin. " I'm not the self-indulging type. I'll never use you, you're not my puppet you know, you're a human being and i'll always respect you." He breathed and kissed my cheek bone. " Please don't tremble, Subaru, i promise i wont hurt you... I promise you..." He pleaded but it only made me want to shiver more. "I know...I...I just..." My words trailed off and suddenly he kissed my lips and i closed my eyes tight. The gentleness and compassion that i felt from his touch made my heart pound as i embraced my first kiss...


	2. Chapter 2: Why do you do this

I can't believe i was allowing myself to go through with this. I felt Kuina press the back of my hands, still intertwined with his, against the wall. What will everyone else think, tomorrow, but that was the last thought that raced through my mind. " Kuina... What if-" I stuttered, my voice shaky and soft. "Shhhh,Subaru, it's alright." Kuina paused and let go of my hands and slowly stepped back as he kissed my neck one last time. He turned his body to the kitchen and walked over to the light above the stove and flicked it on. I just stood there, speechless and somewhat... confused. " Wait, Kuina..." I said nervously and i saw his eyes trail to my face as he walked over and turned off the original main lights, leaving a warm orange glow radiating from the kitchen. "Yea..." He said with a smile and put my coat in the dark hallway where he had earlier placed his before. " Why...Umm why did you..." I spoke too ashamed to ask him why he stopped. "Why did i? What?" He said and came close once again as i saw his eyes dance deep with excitement. " Well you know..." I said adverting my eyes from his, hoping he would answer my question this time.

He gave a short laugh and then his eyes lowered as a smirk ran across his face. He brought his hands to my shoulders and squeezed them tight. My eyes quickly flashed to his and then quickly trailed to the living room that we had stood partially in. He came only inches away from my face and tilted my head gently. I breathed heavily and blushed as he brought his lips to mine. His piercings felt cold against my skin and as he moved back and i felt his cool breath glide past my parted lips. " You mean, why did i stop kissing you?" He said and my face went a deeper shade of red. "Hmph..." He breathed and brought my body close. I looked up at him and he said," So, do you have any clothes for bed?... Or whatever..." I looked for my bag and when i saw it i realized that i brought nothing with me but my phone, my clothes from earlier this morning, my green tea and well the outfit from the set that i was i wearing now. " No, but it's okay- I can just-" I spoke but he quickly stated," No, you can barrow some of my stuff, come on, just follow me to my room." He walked over to the hallway attached to the living room and turned on the hallway light , waving his hand for me to follow him as he began to pass the first door out of several. I followed behind him and he opened the last creme colored door in the white hallway and said," So what do you prefer... A baggy shirt? Pants? Or tight stuff, maybe " I looked around, taking it all in. His room was huge with rose red walls, a large walk-in closet, a huge SONY stereo system, a tall shelf of CD's and DVDs, no television, a large mahogany dresser, a bathroom and his guitars.

"Subaru?" He said and looked at me holding several clothing items in his hands accompanied with black fingernails. "Yes." I said and walked over to where he was standing, near his large bed with a black quilt and white pillows of various sizes. I viewed the various items and asked," Ummm, do you care if i wore the white t-shirt,right there, and the blue and black stripped pants." I pointed to the items as i spoke and he smiled," Why would i care, go ahead, yea, you can wear them... Of course." I thanked him and took the clothes and headed towards the bathroom. I felt a firm hand grab my arm and i turned to face Kuina. "Huh?" I said looking at him both embarrassed and puzzled at why he stopped me. " Let me undress you." He said and i stared back shocked, holding onto the clothes tighter. "What?" I said under my breath and walked back a bit. I hadn't fully realized he was already dressed in a gray t-shirt and cris crossing purple, black, and red baggy pants. " I know you heard me, Subaru..." He answered deviously and led me over to his bed, my feet stumbling and tripping over one another. " Kuina, really, it's okay, i can do it myself" I said but he pushed my body down on the bed and leaned over me whispering," I know you can do it yourself, I just want to do it for you... " My heart ached and i began to tremble again. I could feel his body come over me, his hands move to my shoulders and began to slide the outfit of shimmering silver and black. After removing my shirt he tugged gently at my pants of shimmering silver with a couple black belts that matched the top of my outfit. My face burned and i looked up at the creme colored ceiling. Kuina then removed my pants and tossed them on the floor along with my shirt. Suddenly he wrapped his arms around my back and held me firmly. "Kuina! Kuina, what are you...! " I shouted and he quickly kissed me as i struggled to pull back and break free. "Kuina! please don't do this! I-" I said fearfully and pushed against his shoulders. I couldn't tell him that i didn't want to do... it... " Subaru." He said firmly and pinned my shoulders into the black quilt as my head rested itself on the fluffy white pillows. I swallowed hard and my stomach twisted in knots. I could sense and see the impatience that burned in his eyes. My lip quivered and i just closed my eyes tightly and said," I'm just afraid, okay! I've just never been in a relationship like this before and you keep making me nervous. You kiss me and then you stop and distract me by asking me if i have any clothes for bed and then you show me your room... And after you let me borrow these clothes you tell me you're going to strip me!" It all came out in a gush and after i had spoken i went silent and i saw his eyes lower and slowly his hands came to my waist. "I'm sorry." I choked and he looked at me with a look of seriousness in his eyes. " I didn't mean to make you feel taken- advantaged of. I'm sorry, you have nothing to apologize for." He stated and gave a quick smile. Guilt flooded my conscience. " Kuina, i trust you, that you won't hurt me. I just got scared, I've been scared for a while, and it just all came gushing out like this. " I paused and then finished. " I don't know if you really love me and things just kept going from one to the other." I watched him take off his shirt and toss it on the floor. The lights dimmed a bit as the clock read, eleven o clock. " Subaru, you're so cute and if i didn't love you, would i admit that i have feelings for you, that are true . I've known you for more than five years and i wouldn't do anything that i would regret or second guess. I wouldn't hurt you, ever... No matter how angry i become. I don't tell you i love you to only do certain things with you, but to have a relationship with you, in which we can both be happy and sure we will have struggles, but those struggles in the end make us stronger, together. They only bring us closer."

I gave a shy smile and felt his skin touch mine and felt his hands strongly embrace my back. I shifted my position and goosebumps popped up on my skin. My heart pounded and he whispered," Plus if i didn't love you, would i do this..." Kuina gave a brilliant smile and lowered himself to my torso, kissing my collar bone down to my chest and then to my stomach. I breathed shakily and replied bashfully with," I believe you, okay?... Kuina I..."


End file.
